InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 1 :First Changes
by SangKagome89
Summary: This is a whole series to keep up I'd suggest when looking for the other stories would be to look up the stories by my pen name.Also I am adding in an original character I came up with.
1. Default Chapter

Note from Sangkagome89- This is a whole series to keep up I'd suggest when looking for the other stories would be to look up the stories by my pen name.

Inuyasha/X-Men Evo Cross Episode 1: First Changes

Changes:

The Brotherhood and Mystique have joined the X-Men (yes even Wanda did.) Rogue can control her powers without the previously mentioned watch in 'The Night of the Vampire' (If I were you I'd read this before you read this.) 

3. Read this chapter closely for the last change.

4. Colossus also has joined the X-Men (because Remy and Pyro joined near the end of 'The Night of the vampire.)

NOW THE STORY:

"I can't believe the Juggernaut got loose again." Said Jean with frustration as she put on her uniform. "Ah'm not all that surprised. Ah mean that is one strong guy." Replied the young Goth behind her. "Girls come on and get to the jet." Said Kurt from his communicator to Rogue's. "We're comin' bro." Said Rogue into the com. Jean and Rogue raced out of the locker room where all the girls keep their uniforms. "Okay let's get this over with." Said Scott with a bored tone. The black X-Jet took off from the hangar hidden under the swimming pool. Soon the jet landed about an hour later a couple of cities from Bayville. "I can, like see the Juggernaut on the ground." Said Kitty as she pointed to the ground from the store roof the jet had landed.

Sure enough Xaivier's brother was walking along the sidewalk just a street over. "He isn't wearing his helmet. All I have to do is knock him unconscious with some phys blasts and get him back to his cryogenic cell." Said the professor with confidence. Jean used her powers to gently get the professor close enough to Juggernaut to blast him without his brother even knowing. Finally Charles was close and used his psychic powers to knock his brother out. After the knockout, Scott, and just about all the men that had gone for this mission had to carry the enormous mutant to the jet. Another hour flight and Xavier knocking his brother out two more times later the X-Jet was landed in front of the prison wear Cane was being held.

A few minutes later the team was back at the institute and was watching a the comedy movie, Daddy Daycare. When the movie was almost over when the door bell at the gate rang and echoed through the furore. "Come in." Kurt said as he opened the gates. The teenager looked a lot like Pietro, except hihair was geled all the way back and he was dressed in Magneto's civilian brown coat and such. "Dad??" asked a startled Wanda. "Yes. To answer your question I don't know what happened, I woke up looking like this." The master of magnitisim got very shocked stares from half the institutes residence.

How's this for a start? The story will develop. It's just going slow. Please review and if you'd like to give ideas you are welcome to.


	2. The Newbi

The Newbi

In Memphis, Tennessee in a baseball field cheering could be heard as a girls' softball game went on, on deck a girl with shoulder length brown hair that had a tint of natural redness to it and she had recently gone to a salon have her blonde highlights redone, she usually had to wear glasses, but she wore contacts as much as she could. One thing was special about this southern fiery, energetic, fifteen-year-old. She was a mutant. While her powers had just manifested she didn't know this would happen, her parents did though. Alicia, this new mutant was getting along fine with her new powers.

Her power was really confusing, it seemed to her that if she looked at someone long enough she could take on a few of that person's physical traits and even saw flashbacks that were not even hers. She also found she had another ability, which was to see glances into the near future.She had considered running away, but where would she go? So she stayed and kept her 'gifts' a deep secret.(anyway back to the game.). It was finally Alicia's turn at bat. She held her bat up high and prepared to hit the ball so hard that it would be homerun. The pitcher wound up to pitch the large softball. "Spit yer gum out, hun." Said the umpire from behind Alicia. "Rahght (right)." She said and hastily spit out the wad of chewing gum out of her mouth as the ball left the pitcher's hand. Alicia was still able to get her bat back in position and gave the bat a good level swing, which sent the ball all the way to the other end of the field to the far gate. She took off from home plate and got to first then kept running from base to base and made it back home plate before any of the players from the other team could try and get Alicia out. "HOME RUN!" she declaired as she trotted back to the dugout.

" Great job, Alicia." Said Kelsy, one of Alicia's friends and teammates congratulated her pal with a pat on the back. "That home run just put us in the lead." Declared another teammate, Tina. The score was 27- The Storm, 32- The Blaze. The young fifteen- year- old Alicia's team was The Blaze. The game finally finished with the score not changing. The Blazers all jumped up from the bench in the dug out and cheered as the game ended. The winning team had a little meeting about when the next practice would be and all that. As the girls walked away Alicia stared into a teammate's, Cathrine's eyes as she congratulated. Alicia's father had always taught her to look someone in the eye when you were talking to someone, but the stare lasted to long for both girls began to feel just about sick as Alicia started draining Catherine's energy. When all was done Catherine fell to the ground out cold. Tears came to the other girl's eyes as she saw her best friend spasaming on the ground. The physical trait Alicia had picked up was Catherine's baby blue eyes where normally Alicia's eyes were a darkish green color.

"What did you do to my daughter, you b----." Bellowed a heavyset man with dirty blonde hair and a furious look in his brown eyes. "Ah donno." Alicia's answer was barley audible. "What?" asked the man calming down. "Ah said Ah donno sir Ah was congratulain' her and she passed out." She repeated and lied through her teeth. She knew what she had done, but she didn't mean to. Alicia bent down to try and wake her friend up, the girl came to. "Get away from me you jinx. YOU FREAK!" the girl bellowed. Tears came down freely from Alicia's eyes , she hastily picked up her bat bag and water bottle and headed out to the parking lot and got into the Toyota pick-up she had come in. She had her driver's permit, the only thing she needed was a licensed driver which coming home from the game would be her twenty-year-old sister. "Sis, what was that out there?" asked Katie, the older sister with deep concern. "My powers." Alicia replied knowing Katie would under stand. See Katie also had her own powers, which was being a telepath and she too could see glazes into the future.

"Oh, say no more. Hey, had you rather me driver." "Aliraht (alright)." And Alicia slid over to the passanger side and let Katie get in the driver seat. "We have to get out of this town, Katie. It's only a matter o' time before my new secret gets out and I've seen what they do to some mutants and Ah'm just scared."said Alicia while shivering at the thought of being experimented on and God knows what else could happen to an exposed mutant. "I agree, but our family can't just pick up an' leave jus' lahke that." Replied her sister as she snapped her finger to emphasize her meaning. "Ah'm jus' no ready to be treated lahke a freak." "Mom an'Dad , Ah think are tryin' to fahnd someplace to go, but they wont let me help."said Katie "Please don't tell mom er dad what happened and if anyone calls pick up and hang up." "Deal." And the girls did a pinky promise. What the sisters didn't know was that Cerebro had sensed the incident at the ballpark and Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and Remy were going to recruit this new mutant.

I know this chapter is long ad boring, and the story line is still going slow, but it will get better.

-SANGKAGOME89-


	3. A New X and a New Love

A New X, and a New Love

Alicia was in her room reading a book when her twelve-year-old brother Jon opened her bedroom door with a concerned look on his. "What is it, Jon?" she asked not looking up from her new book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "Ah got a call from Toby." Toby was Catherine's younger brother who was Jon's age and they were in the same class as well. "I know what happened at the field." Besides her older sister knowing Jon also knew about his sister's newly developed skills. "Is Catherine all right." Alicia asked with deep concern for her friend. " She's fine, but now she hates you. I can trah an' git Toby ta talk to 'er an' get her to forgive ya." He replied " Ya don' have ta do that. Ah'll hav' ta see her at school tomorrow, she probably will ignore me though." She said as she shut her book and went over to her backpack.

"Well if ya need ta talk ah'm here." The young boy said. "Thanks, but ya need ta prepare fer when ya get yer powers." Alicia and Katie had been trying to prepare Jon for his mutation so at least one of them could say they knew before the mutant gene kicked in. "Hey, Alicia some people want ta talk to ya." Said Katie poking her head from the door frame. "Who?" asked the other completely baffled. "Jus' come down an' talk to 'em." Katie replied and then going down the stairs. "Let's go see." Said Jon going downstairs to join Katie with Alicia right behind him. "Where's the fire?" said Alicia without seeing who was sitting in the many chairs in the family room. "Alicia, it's good to meet you."said Scott as he held out a hand for a handshake.

"Hah." She replied. Alicia and Jon took the only two chairs that were left. " Not ta be rude, but Ah donno any of you and…" Alicia's sentence trailed off. "Now Ah remember, you gahs(guys) are part o' that group that got into that fiaht(fight) with that big robot creature. Xavier's School fer gifted kids." She finished her long sentence. "Whah(why) ya're riaht (right) mah(my) name is Rogue." Rogue put on a smile and held out her hand for a handshake. "How did you guys find me?" "Our professor found you from a machine called Cerebro vhich can find mutants so we can ask then to join the X-Men." Piped Kurt after being silent for so long "voops sorry, my name is Kurt Vagner." "Kurt do you wan' ta show Alicia yer real self." Asked Rogue "I don't vant to scare her." Kurt replied with a serious face. " Ah'd love to see you as ya are. Then Ah'll decide, but on one condition." "Anythang." Said a rugged looking young man in sunglasses. "Two o' ya wear sunglasses? In nighttime?" inquired Jon.

"Ah wan' ta know all 'bout you guys. Please, it'll make this choice a lot easier. And no ya wan' scare me." Kurt caved and switched off his hologram to reveal his yellow eyes and blue fur, Remy took off his sunglasses and showed his red on black eyes to the newbi. "What 'bout you, Scott?" asked Katie. "If I do a beam will destroy this house." He replied nonchalantly. "Furry, look how cute you are. Lovin' those eahs(eyes). Ah've made my decision, I want to be an X-Men. One condition, if mah(my)mom, dad, brother, an' sis can move in too. Ah'll understand if ya can't." "Of course they can, if ya don' mind me askin' is your immediate family all mutant."

"They are, Ah'm goin' ta pack and Katie can ya tell mom an' da 'bout all this?" "We're right her, Alicia." Replied a stunning woman in a Kakuei pantsuit carrying a shopping bag and a purse, next to her a man with short black hair also carrying a plastic shopping bag. "We approve, ya better call us everyday." Replied the man, Stan. "Ah'd lahke(like) ya to come wit' me. Please mom an' dad." Alicia put on a puppy dog pout. "Don' beg, please, we'll all come." Replied Amy, Alicia's mother. "Let's pack before we change our minds." Said Jon. The Griffin family was soon packed and was boarding the black X-jet and onto adventure and Remy now thinks he is in love with …

You guys will have to wait.

-SangKagome89-


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting

"Ah'm a lil' nervous." Said Jon "Ah'm not technically a mutant yet." Jon finished as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Don' worry, you'll be fahne. Our friends will be glad ta meet ya." Said Rogue over her shoulder while sitting in the co-pilot seat. "Yeah, you guys will get along great." "Oh, should ve tell zem about Magneto?" asked Kurt. "Right. I need to tell you to stay away from the young man with a gray suit with a cape, and he has a weird shaped helmet. Actually, he isn't suppose to even look like a teen, but he woke up yesterday in his teenage body. The professor is trying to figure it out how to reverse it, but not much luck." "And we should stay away from him, why?" asked Katie with a raised eyebrow. "He is suppose to be our worst enemy, but he wants to join us. I wouldn't trust him for a while." Scott answered.

With another half-hour of flying the large x-jet landed onto the hidden hangar under the swimming pool. "Velcome to your new home. The X-Mansion." Kurt yelled as the family was unbuckling the seatbelts that kept them safe during the long trip. "Say Kurt got any ideas o' how ta grab a girl." Asked Remy. "Who has gotten you interested so quick." Asked the blue elf. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Remy asked, " You have my vord my friend." " I want ta ask Katie out on a date and I want her as my girlfriend." "Gambit, you have ta get ta know 'er first." Said Rogue when she overheard what the two young men were talking about. "Ah'm gonna give time before Ah make mah (my) move." Said Remy walking towards the door into the mansion. "This place is vera niahce(nice)!" exclaimed Alicia. "Glad you like." Said Jean walking down the stairs.

" I'm Jean Grey." She said offering her hand. "Nahce ta meet ya. Ah'm Alicia Griffin, mah brother Jon, sister Katie, Amy, mah mom, and mah(my) father Stan." She said pointing each of her family members. "It's nice to meet all of you. Let me show you your new rooms." Jean walked back upstairs with the family. "This will be Jon's room, you'll be roommates with Kurt." "Cool." Replied Jon with a big smile on his face. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin this will be your room. Luckily you get this to yourselves. I stay with Scott. We were recently married and we just got back from our honeymoon." "Congratulations dear." Said Amy Griffin.

"Thanks. Alicia, you, Katie, Rogue, and Kitty will be here." Said Jean opening thee door to a very big room, luckily big enough to get Alicia's furniture and enough closet space for her wardrobe. "This is so cool."said Katie. "Hey roomy do ya wanna help me wit' mah(my) stuff?" asked Alicia reflexively trying to push up her glasses, but then realizing she had her contacts in. "I can help ya there, Sheila." Answered an orange hair dyed young man from behind the fifteen-year-old. "Hi?" she replied. "Sorry, love the name's Pyro, just call me John." He said with a grin. "Nice ta meet ya, ah'm Alicia Griffin." She said returning the smile.

"This is mah sister, Katie." She said pointing out her blue eyed sibling. Katie had brown hair just like Alicia's, but had blue eyes instead of green like her sister's "Nice ta meet you." Replied Katie holding out her hand to the young, handsome man of about seventeen. "Let's go get you guys set up."said Pyro. They headed downstairs to get some of the many bags of things the sisters had. It took a while, but eventually all the bags were brought up and unpacked by then it was time for dinner. Dinner was great, mainly because it was Rogue's night to cook. Everyone got to know a lot about the new residence and Remy was out to get his woman.

It's coming along! I'm really excited about this series. This will be so fun.

-Sangkagome89-


	5. The First Move

The First Move

A noon Katie, Rogue, Kitty, and Alicia were just waking up to get to a training session. The reason the noon waking was all the girls stayed up really late yapping their heads off while watching 'You've Got Mail' until midnight. "Luckily we do our school at night sense we're all homeschooled and a late training session." Said Kitty to whoever would listen. "It's fun to sleep in and then straight to the Danger Room?" asked Jon leaning against the doorframe and overhearing Kitty's comment. "Yeah tha big room we showed you guys before we all went ta bed. We practice fighting so we can protect ourselves." "From mutant haters?" asked Katie. "Sometimes, but we prepare to fight mutants like Magneto, before he joined he always caused problems while trying to get normal people to fear mutants so he could dominate the world." Answered Kitty.

"So that's whah Scott wanted us to stay away from him, but what's tha danger if he's an X-Man now?" asked Jon. "Magneto could betray us when he's age reversal problem is resolved. Until then I'd, like follow Scott's advice." Said Kitty. "Jon, git out so we get our uniforms on for the session please." Without answering Jon waked on down the stairs to get a bite to eat before Kurt ate everything in the kitchen. Jon now knew about Kurt's enormous appetite, he also learned from Rogue that Kitty wasn't that good at cooking, she said to be nice to Kitty about her cooking sense Kitty was sensitive about her cooking ability. He got to the kitchen and made some popcorn and put on a movie,a baseball centered of course. Jon had been on a baseball team before they moved he had intended on finding a team to play on here in Bayville. He hadn't had time to with all the unpacking and such.

"Hi, Jon." Said Remy walking into the room with Pyro. They both plopped onto the big couch on either side of the twelve-year-old. "Ah have a question for ya. It's kinda stupid though." Remy said as he scratched the back of his neck inpulsively "It's fahne, let's work on tha trust factor. What's yer problem." Jon asked "I want ta try an' court yer sister, Katie." Said Remy slightly blushing as he spoke. "Ah'll tell you everything about her an' you'll know how ta go about getting' 'er. First off she doesn't like controlling, pushy, or pestery guys tryin' ta git 'er attention. Rule numba(number) two, you should know that she's allergic ta chocolate an' 'er favorahte(favorite) flowers are carnations and daisies. Ah think that should get ya started. Ah can drop her a few hints for ya." "Jon, my good friend can ya help me with my problem?" asked St. John. "You lahke(like) Alicia don' ya." Said Jon. "Yes." Replied John. 'Okay, let's see Alicia. She likes Carnations, just Carnations. She can have chocolate. She likes guys who are straight when talking to her, no beatin' 'round tha bush. She doesn't lahke(like) ta be treated lahke(like) tha weaker sex, which means she doesn't wanna be treated as if she mahght (might) break lahke(like) glass. She is sensitive though so you shouldn't upset her, bah(by) lahke(like)blaming her for something ya know she didn't do, let her tell her story, or hurt her by seein' another girl behind her back, you really shouldn't do that ta any girl. Both of my sisters like jokes and comedy movies. That should hold both o' ya until they realize they have you guys are their admirers, they can fill in any gaps."

"Thanks, mate Remy let's go get our women." Remy and Pyro got off the couch and left the rec. room. 'Ah'll save tha rest o' this fer later." Jon said as he went to the kitchen to put his popcorn in a ziploc bag, and he ran it up to his room so Kurt wouldn't get his furry hands on it. "Ah better go see if Kat. An' leesha are ready." As the young boy looked at his watch. Knock, Knock "Who is it?" asked Rogue. "It's Jon, are my sisters ready yet?" "They're dressed, but they're not ready yet." Said Rogue as she opened the door and let Jon in. "What could they possibly be doing?" he thought to himself. "My outfit needs something, but Ah cant' figure it out, what do ya think, bro?" "This isn't a fashion show, but you might want so cool lookin' eye wear." He answered Alicia with a disapproving look. Alicia was wearing a recruit uniform; she added a few things. She got a pocket belt like Remy's, but it was dark red she had borrowed a pair of Rogue's combat boots for the outfit and lastly she was going to find an eye visor after the session. She and Katie both had decided to just put their hair into ponytails so it wouldn't bother them during the session. Katie also had a recruit uniform, but had done nothing to it. "Where would ah find an eye visor?"

"Pyro's got some, maybe he'll give you one." Replied Kitty. "Ah better go ask now before he heads down for the danger room." Alicia said running out of the room. In Pyro's room he and Remy were devising a plan to get two certain new recruits. "Pyro, can ah have one o' yer visors ta go with mah uniform?" asked Alicia through the door. "Sure, come on in and pick a color." Said Pyro with a grin. "You have different colors. Thanks, I'll only be a sec. And then you can walk me to tha session or ah'll just get lost in this huge place." She continued into the room. "They're in that drawer over there." Pyro said pointing to his dresser. Alicia opened the drawer and dug through the many different color choices. "Wow, you've got blue. I love blue, can ah have it?" she exclaimed picking up a blue eye visor. "Of course you can, love." Pyro also took note that Alicia's favorite color was blue. "Ready for yer first Danger Room fight?" asked Remy. "Oh sorry Remy ah didn't see ya there. You are so quiet, and yes ah'm as ready as ah'll ever be." She said as the three walked into the hall.

"How is it?" Alicia asked pointing to the clear, blue visor over her green eyes. "It looks great, Sheila."answered Pyro admiring her completed uniform. 'She looks wonderful, now if I can just win her over with some of my old charm.' Pyro thought. The session was interesting. Each X-Man had to a vr version of themselves. The professor said that this could help each individual find flaws within themselves so each X-Man can improve on their individual fighting and power usage skills. At dinner every talked about flaws they had seen about themselves and how they could improve it. Katie found the factor of her not being able to use her powers right had messed her up and she resolved to get help on tapping into her powers. Alicia had come to that very same conclusion. Jon only got to watch his sisters and his new friends fight because he wasn't considered a mutant just yet. He was anxious to figure out what powers he would get, he did have a sneaky suspicion that he'd have the power to see glances into the future like his sisters along with another different power. After dinner Pyro asked Alicia to go see a movie with him and she said…

You'll Have to Wait!

-Sangkagome89-


	6. The Movie

The Movie  
  
"I'd love ta go to a movie wit you. I've wanted ta see one o' tha theaters here." Replied Alicia to Pyro's 'will you go to a movie with me, Sheila?' "Great let's look at tha movie guide to see what's on at this time. Pyro walked into the rec. room where Scott usually leaves his morning paper for everyone to read if anyone wants to read about what's going on. "There's Cheaper By the Dozen, Scary Movie 3, and Legally Blonde 2. Which will it be love?" "Hmmm. Let's see Scary Movie 3." The fifteen-year-old answered after considering the choices. "Well, let's get going. I'll pay." Said Pyro grabbing a red, light jacket out of the big closet near the front door where everyone kept their jackets. "Where are ya goin' young lady?" Alicia and Pyro turned to see Alicia's dad standing in the door way of the rec. room. "Dad Ah'm goin' to see a movie wit' John here." She answered with a smile.

"Have you forgotten Jay?" her dad asked with a raised an eyebrow to his young daughter. "What? I'm over 'im. Honestly, ah've completely wiped 'im out o' mah mahnd. Wait, whah are ya bringin' him inta his?" "He broke mah lil' girl's heart an' ah can't stand ta see it happen again." He said not looking at his daughter. "Daddy, it's a movie, that's it. We'll be back in a whahle(while) bye, love you." She said pulling Pyro's arm and going out the door. "Who's Jay?" asked Pyro totally confused. "My ex-boyfriend. He broke up wit' me when he found out ah was a mutant, said somthin' 'bout it would ruin 'is reputation." She said with a sad smile "I'm sorry ta hear that, love. See I believe you should be judge by how you are on the inside, not be your race or being a mutant or human." He finished his sentence just as they reach a red painted Harley. "You have a motorcycle?" Alicia asked worridly "Your dad doesn't want ya to ride a motorcycle, does 'e (he). "You hit the nail on the head." she answered "Yo John, wait up." Said Remy with Katie following him. "What?" asked Pyro. "Kate girl an' ah wanna go wit' you guys ta tha movie."

" Let's 'borrow' Scotties car and book it outta here." Said Pyro walking over to Scott's red convertible. "How can ya drahve it witout any keys?" asked Alicia. "Took 'em off the kitchen counter cause I figured your dad wouldn't let ya ride a cycle." He answered swinging the keys by the round ring holding the keys to Scott's car in a cicle. "You were gonna ride a motorcycle?" asked Katie in a lecture tone "No that's why ah said no." replied her sister. The sisters , Remy and Pyro got into Scott's car and drove to the theatre. "Ah'm sorta thirsty. Could we get some sodas to drink during the movie?" "Good idea,love." Replied Pyro while driving the convertible into a parking space. "Let me get a cigarette before we go in . "NO WAY." Yelled Katie. "Mah(my) grandpa died because of those awful things. I've been meaning to get Logan to quit, but please stop. I don't wanna watch someone ah care for kill themselves." Katie said with tears threatening to fall. "Ah didn't mean to upset ya." Remy said as he stomped on his lit cigarette. "Let's get to the movie."

The group walked in, got tickets to Scrary Movie 3, and got in line for drinks. "That's better." Said Alicia after taking a sip of her Diet Coke. " Let's see, here's tha screen for our movie." Said Remy as he went into a dark theatre to find seats. The previews came on and finally the movie played out. "Thank you. Ah hate those stupid previews." Said Katie before taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Same here." Replied Pyro. When the very hilarious movie was over the four, now friends could barely get out of their seats as they laughted theirs heads off as they talked about the movie and things that could've happened. The group got home and sat around in the rec. room and talked about random things late into the night.


	7. A New Development

A New Development

The next morning Alicia and about everyone else in the large mansion woke up to the doorbell at the mansion's gates ringing as loud as it could. "Who could that be this early in tha mornin'?" asked Amy Griffin as she took a sip of her morning coffee and looking to Logan for an answer. "That's the exact same thing I was goin' ta ask." He answered not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Ah'll git it." Amy said getting up from her chair in the rec. room. She was walking to the door when a gust of wind rushed past her. "I can get it Mrs. Griffin." Said Pietro while reaching for the door of the door and pushing a button to open the large gates.

The young boy of about fifteen walked through the gate's space and walked down the concrete path up to the front doors. "Ah'm here ta see Alicia." The boy said with a southern accent. "And you are… Who?" Pietro asked as he raised an eyebrow. Pietro, the rest of the Brotherhood, the whole (minus Sabertooth) Acolyte group, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, and Scott had all gotten especially close to Alicia, her siblings, and her parents. Pietro felt Alicia wouldn't want to see this guy, and he'd be darned if he'd have a hand in upsetting his new friend. "Okay, come on in." Pietro and this young man walked through the door and into the rec. room. In the rec. room Alicia, Pyro, Katie, and Remy were playing a game of pool two on two. "Um, Alicia someone's here to see you." Said Pietro a little nervous about what her reaction would be to this visitor.

Alicia turned around and an expression of surprise and anger set onto her face. "Jay, I told you before that I did _not_ want to ever see your face again. Get out before ah kick ya out." Said Alicia with a look of apparent anger on her face, you could tell through her light make-up. "Please listen to me. Ah have somethin' really important ta tell ya." Jay spoke up in a nervous voice. "Ah understand perfectly whah(why) ya broke up wit' me. You hated me because ah'm a freak as ya called me when ah finally told ya. Ah had hope that you'd understand and nuthin' (nothing), but ah was dead wrong. Okay, good bye forever and have a nahce (nice) life." She finished and started to leave the room, but Jay grabbed her am as she walked past him. "Would ya please listened ta what ah have ta say before ya put a label on me?" he asked not looking at her. "You've all ready got a label as a 'Mutant Hater' and ' The Most Lousy Boyfriend'. And let go 'o my arm before Ah slap yer face."

"Ah probably deserved all that, but ah really need ta talk." "So talk." Alicia practically yelled. "Let's let 'im explain, chere." Remy finally spoke. "First off ah'm extremely sorry for everythin' ah eva said ta hurt yer feelins'. Second ah just found out ah have powers too." He finished. "Sure. You're still pokin' fun me, ah'mm sick of it. Now either hit tha road or ah'll get Mr. Logan ta throw ya out on yer kiester, bye." Alicia said as she pushed past him and stomped upstairs. "Let's go talk to 'er." Said Katie to Pyro and Remy while giving her best death glare to Jay. The look even gave Pietro the creeps and it wasn't even directed at him. The threesome walked out of the room and walked up the long flight of stairs. Upon entering Alicia, Kitty, Rogue, and Katie's room Pyro, Remy, and Katie saw Kitty talking to a sobbing Alicia as she cried her eyes out into her blue pillow. "Sheila, it's gonna be fine. We'll kick him out." Spoke Pyro with a comforting smile.

"Ya'll never know how hurtful he was when he was breakin' up with me. He said tha most hurtful things. Before we even started ta date we were friends forever. We met in kindergarten and we went from there. Ah'm still shocked bah(by) some 'o tha things he said in his rave." Said Alicia taking her face from the pillow. 'Please forgive me, words can't tell ya how sorry ah am.' Came into her head just like the professor. "Huh?" Alicia sounded and looked at the door and saw Jay, Pietro, and Alicia's parents standing at the doorway to her room. "Jay, did you just do that?" asked Alicia referring to the telepathy message. "Ah sure did. Now can we talk?." "Talk, man." Said Pyro. "Like ah said before, ah just learned ah became a mutant. Mah(my) mom sent me here to learn ta control these new powers, ah did some lookin' and found out you had moved here. Ah got ta thinkin' and thought ah could get on my hands and knees and beg for yer forgiveness." Jay finished by putting on a sweet face to try and make her forgive him.

"You can stay here, but ah'm not gonna be yer girl anymore. We can rewind back to when we were jus good friends, that's as far as ah'm gonna go. Got me?" Alicia giving in to his innocent face. "Ah guess ah could live with that." Jay answered with a hurt look. Alicia pulled him into a hug "Ah'm sorry about this, but ah can't easily forgive and forget all those horrible words that were spoken." Alicia said while wiping away a few tears she missed getting on her pillow. "Students, come to the planning room quickly we have an emergency. This means the new recruits are to come." Said the professor through an intercom. "Ah'm not ready mom." Said Alicia with apparent fear and nervousness. "Don't worry baby. We're comin' too." Said Amy, Alicia's mom. "Really, ah don't think ya should." Said Katie. "We're an official group of teachers and fighters, for pete sake why do ya think we've been in those sessions with you youngsters?" said Stan.

"Let's git suited up an' to tha planin' room ASAP." Said Jon as he ran by the open door with Kurt running behind him. In a couple of minutes the five girls and the two young men where running down the staircase to the planing room. "Mama, are ya nervous as Katie, Jon, and ah are?" asked Alicia apparently still freaed by the pop up of her first mission so suddenly. "Calm down everything will be fine." Replied her father. "Now that everyone is here, you have to stop this dangerous mutant from harming anyone. It is believed he is hiding downtown in this warehouse. We must hurry, make me proud new recruits and be very cautious.

" The all new team got in the newly painted black x-jet. They arrived at the warehouse a short time later. By all looks it seemed really calm. "It seems fine." Said Alicia while looking out her window down at the warehouse. "That's got a neon sign and has the word trap on it." Said Lance. "You have to keep your eyes peeled rookie." Said Kurt teasingly. "Ah'll git tha hang of it eventually." Answered the fifteen-year-old girl sitting behind him. All the sudden Alicia seemed to space out. She was having her first vision.

-THE VISION-

Alicia is lying in a med. Room bed asleep when Hank is running a test she wakes up with a scared and confused look on her face. She has a bandage around her head. "Nice to see you awake Alicia." He says with a big smile. "Do ah know you?" Alicia asks very confused about the fuzzy man staring at her. "Oh dear." He replies

-END OF VISION-

After the vision is over she raises an eyebrow from the weird and confusing vision. "'Ello, Earth to Alicia." Said Pyro waving a hand frantically in front of her face. "That was weird." Alicia said with an eyebrow still raised. "What was weird, love?" Pyro asked. "Katie ah just had a vision and…" Katie interrupted "I know ah saw tha same thing you did. Your goin' ta get amnesia." Her sister replied with a worried look. "How?" asked Alicia. "Mah(my) guess you get a head injury and that will cause ya to lose yer memory." Her sister answered matter-a-factly.

"Great my first mission an' ah'll blow it. Ah knew ah wasn't ready." Alicia said bowing her head in shame. "It's alright, ve can all vatch your back for you." Replied Kurt. The team got off their hidden jet and stalked towards the warehouse. "Ready?" whispered Scott to his team. Everyone nodded in reply. Scott gave a signal and everyone was sneaking inside the huge building.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	8. The First Mission

The First Mission

The team came closer to the warehouse and found a way in. On the roof was a glass skylight with luckily to the X-Men wasn't being watched or guarded by anyone. Cautiously Kurt, Remy and Scott lifted the glass from the rectangular opening. Kurt gave a signal and one-by-one everyone jumped through the opening and with Jean's telekinesis safely landed onto the concrete floor of the enormous warehouse. The x-men started walking around to see if anyone was really in the warehouse. "Mom, ah'm getting' freaked out." Said Jon with a mixture of being scared and nervous going through him all at once. "Don't worry we'll be fahne(fine)." Answered his mother. Alicia was felling the exact same way as Jon, but did her best to keep a confident face. Out of nowhere a dark figure lunged at Alicia from behind. "Let go." Alicia said with a raised voice. " Let go of mah(my) sister." Said Katie making her way over to the two struggling over a knife.

"Die!" yelled the masked man on top of Alicia. Alicia made a move for her visor, pulled it off, and stared into the man's eyes. This move made the attacker stop in his tracks. Finally, her powers kicked in and the man went limb and collapsed onto Alicia's body. "Get 'im off me!" Alicia yelled in shock. Pyro ran up to the scared girl and pushed the limb body off her. "It's okay, love. You're fine, we'll watch your back more carefully, but you need some work on listening for someone sneaking around. "Ah'll remember that, Thanks." Alicia replied still in shock. "Ah think ah just took out tha mutant we were after." Said Alicia after recovering from her shock. "Do ya know if he has anyone else with him?" asked Remy. "Ah donno." She replied thinking about the thoughts she had gotten from the mysterious mutant.

" No he was alone." Alicia then answered sure that the mutant was alone. "Well we should get him to the professor and see what he says to do with him." Said Scott while picking up the man and throwing him over his shoulder. "Hey, mom, do ya know what? Ah didn't get amnesia." Alicia said as she ran up to keep up with her mother's walking pace to the sky light opening. "That is odd, usually mah(my)visions always come true, and ah saw tha vision yer talkin' about at tha same tahme(time) you did too." Her mother answered. "Ah'm glad that didn't happen." Said Alicia. The team got into the black x-jet and locked the dangerous mutant in a room far from the cockpit and the passenger area. Alicia decided to rest and take a small nap on the way back to the institute.

All the sudden her head started to throb and she started messaging her temples with her fingers while she kept her eyes closed to get sleep. She finally fell asleep a little after her head stopped bothering her. Finally, the x-jet landed in the hangar and the team started unbuckling their seatbelts and got off the jet. Remy walked by Alicia's seat and noticed she had fallen asleep. "Leesh, get up, we're back." He said while gently shaking her by her shoulder. Alicia didn't even show signs or know someone was trying to wake her up. "Hello, Alicia wake up." Remy started to shake her a little harder. "She is a heavy sleeper." He said to himself. Remy decided he could open one of her eyes to wake her.

He took his index finger and his thumb, put them on her eyelid and under her eye, and pulled her eye open. Alicia still just sat there as if he hadn't done anything. "What…" he trailed off, he gently picked Alicia up in his arms, and ran into the institute. At that moment Alicia's father was walking past the hangar doorway to find out where his daughter was. "What's goin' on?" Stan asked when he saw Remy carrying Alicia in his arms. "She won't wake up, and ah've trahed(tried) everything." "Let's get 'er ta Macoy." Replied Stan showing how worried he was with facial expressions. The two men ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Amnesia

Amnesia

"Beast, we need help." Yelled Stan as he and Gambit flung the door to the med. Room door. "What's wrong?" asked Beast worried by the looks coming from Gambit and his fellow instructor/doctor at the institute. "She won't wake up." Piped Gambit as he gently laid Alicia on one of the beds. "Let's have a look Stan." Said Beast making his way to the now occupied bed. "I should contact the professor." Beast walked over to his desk, used an intercom that was linked to Xavier's office, and asked for the professor to report to the med. Room ASAP. "What is it Beast?" asked the Prof. As he rolled in the medical room in his wheel chair. "Alicia is unconscious, but she wasn't injured." Stated Stan. "I'll have a look in her mind." Said the professor and he began to jump into Alicia's mind to find the problem.

"Just as I feared. She didn't by chance absorb our guest with her gift, did she?" Xavier asked after exiting Alicia's mind. "Oui, she did professor." Said Gambit. "I asked her to just observe the more experienced fighters on this mission." The professor said massaging his temples. "She used her powers in self-defense, professor." said Gambit vividly remembering the struggle for the knife in the mutant's hand before he could stab Alicia. " Well, that's a whole nother story all together." The professor stated. "From what I can gather she'll be on her feet in no time, but she'll have amnesia for a small time. I'd say around three weeks." He finished. "For now let's let her rest." Said Beast as he literally began pushing the three men out the door and he too left to get dinner with the institute.

It was Remy's night to cook and everyone loved it, it was very spicy. "Ah've gotta git cookin', see you guys at dinner." Said Gambit as he ran downstairs to go to the kitchen to start dinner. At dinner everyone talked about what happened to their new friend. "I'll go see if Alicia is up yet." Beast said after everyone was done with dinner. Upon entering the med. Room Beast noticed Alicia was waking up. "Oh, good you're awake." Beast said walking over to Alicia as she sat up. "Who are you?" asked Alicia completely confused as to why a blue, fuzzy person talking to her. "Oh, dear." Beast sighed and left to get the professor.


	10. Ideas!

I'd love to see more reviews with suggestions; I'm drawing a blank.

-Sangkagome89-

What should I do to regain Alicia's memory? How should I go about the Remy/Katie, Alicia/Pyro loves? 

Help! I Need Ideas!


	11. Regain

Regain

Beast knocked on Professor Xavier's office door. "Come in." Beast opened the door, walked in, and sat in a chair that was across from where the Prof. seated behind his desk. "Alicia's up, and as you suspected the strain of absorbing her first mutant energy has given her amnesia." Said Beast. "How did she react to you?" asked the professor. "She was very confused. Professor you are completely sure that she will get her memory back in a few weeks?" asked Beast having suspicions the professor said that so Alicia's parents wouldn't worry. "Yes." Replied Xavier. "Could there be a way to get her to normal before then, I don't want to see her scared or upset. Out of know where a loud scream came from the med. Room.

By the time Mr. McCoy and the professor got to the med. Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Rogue, Alicia's family, the Brotherhood, Remy, and Pyro were trying to pull someone off of Alicia. "What's goin' on in here?" asked Wolverine running in and he managed to pull the man away. "What's this about? Wait yer that mutant that we captured to bring the professor." Said Wolverine keeping his grip on the man's hands behind the mutant's back. "She must die for what she did!" exclaimed the man. The mutant had black hair, had a muscular type of body, and had blue eyes. "What'd she eva do to you?" asked Gambit with a raised eyebrow. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Yelled Alicia to get everyone's attention, which she got. "Sweetie yer alrahght(all right)!" exclaimed Amy and rushed up to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Who are ya, where are we, and who am ah?" asked Alicia in an annoyed tone. "Allow me to explain. The professor sent you, and your other teammates to find this man. During the mission a struggle occurred between you and our captee, you absorbed his powers with your eyes. The strain from that has given you amnesia. We figure you should regain your memory in a few weeks. "Why did he attack me in the first place? Ah don't know much about fahghtin'(fighting)." The fifteen-year-old said while doing her best to think back even with amnesia. "You didn't. He jumped ya." Answered Pyro while glaring at the young mutant who had attacked her. "I must destroy her!" spoke the captor still in Wolverine's firm grip. "Why, sir?" asked the professor in a calm voice. "She's going to commit an assassination." He answered with a very hateful expression.

The mutants in the room looked at him in shock. "Come again," asked Stan "Mah(my)daughter in no killer." "How do you know this Mr…" asked professor X. "The name's Phazer. I can walk through solid objects. I can also rearrange solid objects into any shape of size. You probably won't believe this, but I'm from the year 2020." "You must have taken a wrong turn because this is 2004." Said Katie who was sitting at the foot of Alicia's bed. "I came back to this year to stop that murderer."Phazer said finally working one of his arms free, he pointed to Alicia, and shot Alicia the most evil look he could get on his face. "Ah can't believe this is all happnin' (happening) at once. Ah lost my memory an ah'm a killer." Said Alicia as she leaned back into her pillow and massaged her temples.

"Professor, is there, like a way to get Alicia's memory back before you said she would?" asked Kitty. "They say a blow to the head could work. I don't really think it should be done. Maybe I could go into her mind and fix whatever the problem is." The professor thought out loud. "Well it couldn't hurt ta trah(try)." Said Alicia, who really wanted to remember everything. The professor went into Alicia's mind, found the problem, and managed to restore the teen's lost memory to her. "Okay, Alicia do you remember everything?" asked the professor. "What's my name, Alicia?" asked Pyro. "It's Pyro, but yer real name is John." Replied Alicia very excited to have her memory. "DIE!" exclaimed Phazer had gotten out of Logan's hold and was aiming at Alicia with a lazer gun.

-I NEED SUGGESTIONS!- Sangkagome89


	12. The Mystery

The Mystery

Phazer took aim at Alicia with his futuristic laser gun. "Stop!" yelled Jean as she used her telekinesis to pull the gun out of the mutant's hand. "I suggest we talk this through in the planning room, follow me please." Said the professor while heading to the door. The large group followed him to a large study where the X-Men usually held any and all briefings for missions and for Danger room sessions. "Now, Pazer tell us all about this supposed assassination that is to take place soon." The professor in a calm mannered voice. "From what I remember, in July of this year the assassination of a very important person will send the world into utter chaos. All I want to do is prevent this so the world will be better than the future that I grew up in." Phazer decided to cooperate with these people and maybe he'd get somewhere.

"What is the specific date and who is to die?" asked Beast getting worried. "Umm.. Oh, yeah it was July 22, 2004; I can't remember who dies. If I think of it I'll say." Said Phazer trying to remember who was assassinated. "Oh, man today is July 22." Said Scott with a tad bit of fear. Everyone looked at Alicia with slightly dirty looks. "What? Whah (why) is everyone lookin' at me like.. Oh ah see. You people take his word over all? Ah thought you guys trusted me; ah guess ah was wrong." Alicia said with a hung head and stood up to leave the room. "Non, petite it's not like _that_." Said Remy trying to calm Alicia down. "Save it! Ah thought you guys were my friends, ah really thought everyone trusted me. Ah'm outta here!" then Alicia ran out of the room sobbing. "I'll go talk to her." Said Kitty. Kitty ran through the shut door of the planning room to catch up to Alicia.

"Professor how can you let him accuse mah(my) daughter of such a hanus crime?" asked Amy very angry at Phazer for upsetting her daughter. "She did do it, mam. It was everywhere on the news the day it happened. I was eight, and if you have guessed I'm eighteen." Said Phazer. "Who are your parents?" asked Katie wondering if any of the X-Men could be his parents. "Umm.. Hi mom." Phazer said sheepishly. Katie couldn't believe her eyes or ears. "Come again?" she asked nervously. " You're my future mother." He repeated. " Who's your father?" Katie really wanted to know who her husband would be. "Sorry, mom I can't tell ya that." The young man replied. "Darn!" Katie exclaimed with her hope of finding her man sooner was quickly dashed.

"I can tell ya one thing you and dad are gonna meet, marry, and have me real soon."Phazer reassured her with a smile. "Wait why are you wantin' yer own aunt dead?" Katie remembered what her son was here for. "If Alicia gets away with this killing the world will immediately get thrown out of control. She'll kill someone , I think Senator Kelly. Yeah him, anyway afterwards an order will be past to have sentinels capture any and all mutants they come across. Unfortunately the first mutant they find is Aunt Alicia. To make an example of her they force the whole world to watch as they execute her by cutting her throat. Until the very end she keeps trying to prove herself innocent. Soon after all mutants are forced to work for Trask, to build his sentinels. Then eventually every human being will be forced into the same fate." He finished and everyone was dead silent.

After five minutes pass Alicia slowly makes her way down the big staircase with a huge backpack on her back. Everyone looked as she opened the door. Then she stopped, but she didn't turn around. "Bye. Ah'll send for my other things later." She said and continued. "Half the institute followed her out. "Where are you goin' traitor?" asked Phazer in a cold tone. "First ah'm gonna go to Washington and prevent this madness. Then ah'll find an apartment or something." She finished while keeping her head down looking at the ground.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!- Sangkagome89- 


	13. Solved pt1

Solved PT.1

PREVIOUSLY: "What? Whah (why) is everyone lookin' at me like.. Oh ah see. You people take his word over all? Ah thought you guys trusted me; ah guess ah was wrong." Alicia said with a hung head and stood up to leave the room. "Non, petite it's not like _that_." Said Remy trying to calm Alicia down. "Save it! Ah thought you guys were my friends, ah really thought everyone trusted me. Ah'm outta here!" then Alicia ran out of the room sobbing. "I'll go talk to her." Said Kitty. Kitty ran through the shut door of the planning room. "Where are you goin' traitor?" asked Phazer in a cold tone. "First ah'm gonna go to Washington and prevent this madness. Then ah'll find an apartment or something." She finished while keeping her head down looking at the ground.

NOW TO CONTINUE:

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. You'd never be able to support yerself(yourself) out there. Besides you'll get hurt by those who don't like you." Said Stan trying his best to keep his daughter from leaving. "Why should you care, you know as well as ah do two things, one this assassination must be prevented, and two ya ain't mah(my) real daddy, just a stepfather." Alicia partly spat. "Now ah have ta go." She said losing her anger(almost). "Wait wasn't Kitty talking to you." Said Lance putting a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "She yammered on…(in Kitty's voice) and I got tired of listening." Replied Alicia with a smirk. "Did you absorb my girlfriend?" asked Lance with a bit of anger. "Just enough to get her outta(out of) mah(my) hair long enough to pack up and leave." The young woman answered, not turning to look at Lance.

"Good Bye, and good riddance." Alicia said pulling away from Lance and walking over to the big iron gates where a taxi was parked waiting for her. Oddly, no one stopped her. "Scott, you, Rogue, Katie, Jonathan, Remy, and St.John get in the X-Van, or take Scott's car and follow Alicia's taxi. The small team did as they were told and managed to catch up with the runaway's yellow cab. In an hour the cab and Scott's red convertible, cleverly staying out of Alicia's vision, came upon the airport. "So she is really goin' ta Washington." Observed Rogue, who sat next to Remy. "Let's go before she gets on that plane." Ordered Scott as he hopped out of the car. Everyone followed him into the airport. The group spotted her at the ticket counter trying to buy a ticket. "I'm sorry miss. All the flights to Washington are booked right now." The young ticket agent informed Alicia with a suspicious look. "Are ya sure. Ah really need to get there." Alicia thought up an excuse. "My grandma's really sick. Mah(my) mom called this morning an' said Ah needed ta git home." Alicia lied through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do until there is a spot." The agent said while typing rapidly on a worn keyboard to check something on the just as worn looking computer. "Is it okay if ah sit down an' you can tell me when a flight to Washington can go?" the fifteen-year-old asked pointing to a group of chairs in a corner. "Yes." Replied the agent,not looking up from the computer screen. Alicia walked over to the group of chairs, sat in one, and put her three small bags at her feet.

"There you are, Alicia." Alicia looked up to see her two siblings, Remy, Rogue, Scott, and Pyro. "What do you people want now? Trahin'(trying) ta git me alone so you can git rid o' me fer good?" "We just want to talk Sheila. What do you think goin' to Washington will help?" he asked trying to get Alicia to think about what she was doing. "Why did you guys take that jerk's side instead of mine?" she asked in a sad tone of voice. "If you want to prevent this from happening we should all do it as a full team." Said Scott. "Only if you promise to not jump to conclusions next time." Added Alicia. "Deal." Said Rogue while holding out a hand for a handshake, which Alicia took. With that the group left the airport and retured to the institute.

-UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN-

Sangkagome89


	14. Solved PT2

Solved pt.2

Upon returning to institute the full X-Men team boarded the huge,x-jet to immediately get to Washington DC without drawing a lot of attention. With the jet's speed the team got in Washington within three hours. "Phazer, how much time do we have left?" asked the professor. "We still have an hour." The young mutant replied quiet sure of himself. "Let's get set up and cook up a plan." Wolverine suggested. The X-Men made their way off the X-Jet and walked a ways into a forest that was close by. "Did you set the cloaking ?" Jean asked Scott. "I forgot, I'll do it." He replied. Scott pulled out what looked like one of those clickers people use to set cars alarms. "Is it set yet?" Asked Jean. BEEP,BEEP. "Yep." Scott replied as he slipped the clicker back into his pocket.

After walking on for about ten more minutes in eerie silence among themselves they decided to not go any deeper into the enormous, tree filled forest. "Now we need a plan." Lance finally spoke up. "The plan will be simple. I go in and kick that imposter's sorry hide." Alicia proclaimed. She was determined to clear her name and put an end to whoever framed her. "Not a good idea. If you must go at least take people with you." Spoke Toad. " Alrahght(Alright), Ah guess ah'll take Scott, Rogue, Peitro, Remy, Pyro, and Phazer, sense you know what will happen you probably come too." Saying Phazer's name was like drinking poison to Alicia. As it went the group took off the White House where the meeting that Senator Kelly would be participating in was going on. "Phazer, what is the exact time this is suppose to happen?" Rogue asked with a little hate in her tone. "I think at six tonight." He replied. "Let's see, it's five forty five." Remy said after looking at his digital sports watch he always wore. "We still haven't come up with an official plan, mates." Pyro acknowledged.

"We'll just have to watch for anything suspicious, then we need to watch for anyone that looks like Alicia and somehow capture them." Pietro took over by making up a clever plan. The group raced on into the White House. "HOLD IT!" yelled a security guard that saw the teens trying to sneak in. "Sorry to do this to ya." Alicia apologized. The young girl took out what looked like a small, but thick looking paper ball and tossed it to the confused guard. Smoke immediately sprayed from the harmless looking object.(If you haven't guessed it is knockout gas.) The guard collapsed to the ground and everyone could have sworn they heard him snoring. With the pesky guard out of the way the team continued on into the enormous building. "Do you know which room they would use for meetings?" Pietro asked Phazer in a whisper to avoid drawing anymore attention by guards. "Just follow me." Phazer whispered only loud enough for the small group to hear him. In a few minutes they were gathered right outside the large, wooden doors. By some miracle no one had seen them.

The group was listening in on the meeting to see if anything was amiss. Out of nowhere room was lit up by a very bright light. "What was that?" Pyro asked Phazer. "This is how the attack began." Phazer replied with a worried look. "What happened next?" asked Rogue, who was getting worried herself. "Don't worry, the light was just to blind the people at the meeting, but during the confusion Kelly is grabbed from behind and taken to another room." The worried look took over Phazer's features again as he thought back to what he had been told about what happened that horrible day. "Who took him?" Alicia asked. "You were suppose to, but you are _here_ with us. If it wasn't you then who did kill Kelly." Phazer pondered his own question. "No time fer reminiscing we need ta find Kelly and stop the killer."exclaimed Remy in a loud whisper as he pulled the young mutant behind him. After searching for what seemed like an eternity to the small team they found the room and busted in and took fighting stances. "What is going on here?" asked Senator Kelly, who obviously scared and confused.

There was a woman tied up on the floor kicking around and was trying to untie herself. Then another woman, who indeed really resembled Alicia, was pointing a shot gun at Kelly, and Kelly had his hands up. "Who are you?" asked Alicia with all her anger. "Your worst nightmare." Answered the look-a-like with a cocky smirk playing on her lips. "Yeah? Well, we are your worst nightmare. We're here to stop you." Rogue shot back looking just as cool as the look-a-like Alicia. "Oh really, let's see what you people can do." The assassin spat out the words and took her gun and aimed it at Alicia. The imposter shot the gun, with luck Alicia was able to dodge it. Alicia ran right next to Rogue "See if ya can't knock her out by absorbing 'er" Alicia whispered into Rogue's ear.

Rogue went for the villin while she was occupied by Remy, wo volenteered to keep her busy while Rogue got behind her. Rogue was close to her and touched the imposter's naked wrist. When the fake Alicia fell to the ground she changed, or rather morphed into a blond haired woman with a small body frame, her hair was grown just below her shoulder blades. "Let's tie her up and get her to the professor before she comes to." Ordered Scott. After tieing up the blond woman Scott threw her over his shoulder and the group made a mad run to the door and raced into the woods.

Back in the room Senator Kelly stood in shock at what jut happened. "I really ought to repay them, I know, I can make a speech about what just happened and praise them." Still in shock Kelly left the room and back to the meeting, where he did tell about what happened. Meanwhile the X-Jet took off with the mysterious assassin and headed back to the mutant manor.

-STICK ARONUD FOR EPISODE TWO!-

-SANGKAGOME89-


End file.
